


You're My Earth

by uforock



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, its just cute idk what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: The first thing Penumbra had to adjust to was earth’s gravity. She was so used to the moon’s loose gravity, but… Earth pulled her down harder and she got so tired, so quickly. Della helped her through it.





	You're My Earth

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/7Thvos92EVk  
(i have written and posted this before moonvasion airs so take that into account)  
EDIT: oh sweet this could be canon compliant!

Scrooge wasn’t happy when Della showed up on his doorstep after the moonvasion with a sheepish looking alien in tow, saying she had found a new roommate. 

He was amicable, however when Penumbra saluted and said, “I do still have the wreckage of my ship, and I’ve come to understand that gold is a form of currency on your planet?”

Scrooge’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry- d’you mean to tell me that your ship is made of solid gold?”

Penumbra nodded. Scrooge’s expression softened and he grinned, ushering them both inside. “Stay as long as you like, dear.”

And Della took her hand, bounding up the stairs and pulling her along with a twinkle in her eye.

-

The first thing Penumbra had to adjust to was earth’s gravity. She was so used to the moon’s loose gravity, but… Earth pulled her down harder and she got so tired, so quickly. Della helped her through it.

“Jeez, you’re a lot heavier now,” she groaned while Penumbra leaned on her. 

“I weigh the same, your planet is just… bigger.”

“Yeah, you get used to it. When I first got back I tried to jump the fence and slammed face first into it.”

That got a laugh out of Penumbra, and Della’s eyes brightened. Her expression shifted, and she smiled, leaning up against Penumbra’s shoulder. “Y’know, Earth feels big, but… really, the world is pretty small.”

Penumbra glanced down at her. “The Earth is actually quite large, especially compared to the moon. That’s why gravity is stronger.”

Della shook her head. “Then how come I can fit the whole world in my hands, Pen?”

“Wh-?”

Della leaned in, cupping her face in each hand, slowly so as to not startle her. Penumbra closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, until she seemed to process Della’s words. She coughed, turning her head away from Della’s wide eyes and loving smile. “You- you’re… insufferable.”

“That’s a funny way to say _ adorable _! D'awwww, your face is so warm, are you blushing?”

Penumbra looked further away, crossing her arms and fighting off a smile on her own face. “I have a _ reputation _ to keep, Della!”

“A reputation as the cutest person in the galaxy, and you’re upholding it spectacularly!”

Penumbra groaned and fell back against the bed, grabbing a pillow and shoving it at Della’s face, even as she rolled over and pressed herself against Della’s legs, just to be closer to her.

Earth just pulled her down harder than the moon. Della pulled her in more than either of them, though.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it!! sorry its so short i just wanted to take the plunge and post some of my ducktales fic.......


End file.
